La tristesse d'Hermione
by DarkMoon27
Summary: venez découvrir la tristesse d'Hermione venez découvrir l'histoire de deux ennemis destinés à souffrir...


Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. J'ai 17ans et je suis en 7ème année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et je suis une des meilleures élèves. Tout va pour le mieux diriez-vous, malheureusement pour moi ce n'est pas le cas.

Pour commencer, je ne suis pas une sorcière de haute lignée, ce qui me complique considérablement la tâche, car ma vie est un enfer juste à cause de mon sang… la maison de Serpentard est sans arrêt après moi pour me critiquer et me ridiculiser, alors même si devant mes amis je fais comme si cela m'est égal, c'est faux.

Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je suis amoureuse d'un jeune homme qui justement fait parti de la maison des verts et argents…   
Ce garçon se prénomme Drago Malefoy. C'est quelqu'un d'arrogant, de sarcastique, de narcissique, d'hypocrite, et j'en passe.

Vous devez-vous demander comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'une personne aussi, comment dire… infâme?  
C'est très simple et en même temps très compliqué… je vais tout vous raconter.

C'était le jour de la rentrée. Une des nouvelles responsabilités inculquées aux préfets est de faire des rondes dans le château le soir après le couvre feu, pour la sécurité des élèves en raison de la guerre qui se prépare dehors. J'étais toute seule car Ron était partit de son côté comme McGonagall nous l'avait demandé.

Tout à coup j'entendit des bruits venant d'une salle de classe vide. Je sortit ma baguette de ma poche et je m'approchais à pas de loup. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais je pu enfin identifier la provenance du bruit. Ça avait l'air de ressembler à des gémissements de douleurs. J'ouvrit d'un coup la porte en grand et lançait également le sort « lumos » afin d'y voir plus clair.

Ce que je vis à ce moment là me surpris. Allongé sur le sol se trouvait Drago Malefoy, recroquevillé sur lui même. Il leva vers moi des yeux emplis de douleur et de colère que se soit moi qui le trouve ici.

Une fois remise de mon étonnement, je m'approchais doucement de lui pour lui parler et lui demander ce qu'il avait et pourquoi il ne faisait pas la ronde, car ma conscience m'empêchait de partir en le laissant là sans rien faire, même si je le détestais encore à ce moment là.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Malefoy? Demandais-je sur le ton le plus aimable possible.

-Rien, laisse tomber… me répondit-il sur la défensive.

-Tu t'es fait agressé c'est ça?

-Granger laisse, je sais que tu en as rien à faire de toute façon… 

-Je suis préfète et j'exige une explication Malefoy! Je faisais jouer mon rôle de préfète afin de le faire parler car j'avais compris qu'il ne me dirais rien si je ne le forçais pas.  
-Zabini, Nott et d'autres sont venus et je ne les ai pas entendu arriver. Malheureusement pour moi ils me sont tomber dessus par derrière et m'ont jeter un sort et tu connais la suite. Me répondit-il sur un ton épuisé.

-Mais pourquoi tes amis t'ont fait ça? Je ne comprends pas Malefoy…

-C'est simple Granger, il suffit que je ne soit plus adepte de la mage noire pour que j'ai des problèmes! Me lança-t-il agressivement.

-Comment ça? Tu ne partages pas les points de vues de ton père? C'est bizarre…

-Je sais, mais c'est comme ça, alors maintenant dégage, et continue ta ronde car sinon tu vas avoir tes problèmes sale Miss-Je-Sais-Tout! Me dit-il avec son éternel sourire narquois.

Et je repartis énervé de m'être montrée aussi gentille avec un Serpentard qui juste au moment où il est rétablis m'insulte de nouveau.

Ce soir là, je l'avais presque trouvé normal, voire agréable… je me souviens que je n'avais pas arrêté de me demander pourquoi il avait changé si brusquement de camp. J'avais finis ma ronde sans autre incidents à part bien évidemment quelques élèves ayant violés le règlement pour des rendez-vous galant où tout simplement par nostalgie des vacances.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent calme, Ron ressortait avec Lavande, Harry s'est enfin décider à rester avec Ginny, enfin que des banalités. Par contre à mon étonnement Malefoy m'évitait. Au début je pensais que s'était un effet de mon imagination, mais j'ai eu la confirmation lors d'un cours de potion avec les Serpentards. Bien évidemment les Gryffondors n'étant pas appréciés dans ce cours, nous furent répartis avec les Serpentards que nous détestions le plus. Moi évidemment vous l'aurez certainement compris, je me suis retrouvée avec Malefoy pour préparer la potion de véritasérum. Mais se fût de courte durée car, me voyant m'installer à côté de lui il a simulé un malaise à Rogue, et ce dernier, ayant peur pour son élève favoris, lui a permis de partir sans autres explications.

À ce moment là je ne savais plus que faire, soit le laisser continuer à m'éviter puisque de toute façon nous étions bien plus tranquille comme cela, ou alors aller directement lui demander ce qui lui prend alors qu'au fond de moi je suis sensée ne pas y prêter attention… Le problème est là, je suis sensée mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
Par ailleurs à ce cours de potion j'ai raté pour la première fois ce qu'il fallait faire. Et le pire c'est que ça m'était égal… Je commençais déjà à changer vis-à-vis de Drago, mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte.

Ce soir là, les préfets devaient faire une autre ronde, et j'espérais pouvoir croiser le vert et argent afin de pouvoir lui parler sans que qui que se soit puisse nous voir ou nous entendre. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne l'ai pas aperçus.

Je dû rester encore presque une semaine avant de pouvoir le voir seule à seul. C'était en haut d'une des nombreuses tours de Poudlard et se fût par hasard. Il était en train de finir son devoir d'astronomie. Je m'approchais de lui, il n'avait toujours pas remarqué ma présence. Je finis par me décider à percer le silence du soir.

-Malefoy. Cette fois tu ne pourras pas m'éviter! Lançais-je sans autres cérémonies.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Granger?

-Je venais juste profiter de la vue et je t'ai aperçue, alors au lieu de partir et ne pas savoir pourquoi tu me fuis, je suis venue à ta rencontre! 

-Tu crois que je te fuis? Me demanda-t-il sans me regarder.

-Bon aller dit moi pourquoi, je vais pas rester avec toi toute seule toute la nuit! M'impatientais-je.

-Bon Granger, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu crois qu'on va devenir amis sous prétexte que je ne fais pas parti des Mangemorts. Je reste le même que tu déteste et toi la même Miss-Je-Sais-Tout insupportable !

-Parce que tu crois que je t'apprécie! Non mais t'es malade! Je suis juste curieuse de savoir pourquoi tu change de camp si subitement. 

-Ca ne te regarde pas…

-Très bien, je finirais bien par le savoir!

-Non tu ne pourras pas le savoir, je ne l'ai dit à personne. Et puis Granger, retourne à tes devoirs et ne t'occupe plus de ma vie!

-En tout cas ça se voit que c'est à cause de la mort de quelqu'un… Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là! Je le sais simplement parce que j'ai vus Harry quand il a perdu son parrain, je sais comment quelqu'un réagit face à la mort d'une personne qu'on apprécie.

-Tu as raison, comme toujours! Bon je vais dormir. Bonne nuit Granger.

-Euh… bonne nuit. Dis-je étonnée de l'attention nouvelle qu'il me porte.

-Au fait, ne parle pas de cette discussion Granger!

Et il partit sans un regard en arrière. Je restais là une bonne heure avant de finir par redescendre et retourner dans ma salle commune pour aller me coucher à mon tour.

Je me souviens que cette nuit là fût très mouvementé pour moi; toute la nuit j'ai rêvé de Malefoy, de ses airs que je déteste tant et qui en même temps m'attiraient de plus en plus.

Au réveil, en repensant à mes songes, j'étais désorienté par tant de gentillesse et d'attention de la part de Drago. Bien évidemment il restait le même avec ses gros défauts énervants, mais il avait un regard plus doux, plus humain en quelque sorte, j'avais finis par réaliser que c'était le même regard que j'avais vus la veille au soir.

Je me rappel que ce matin-là, j'avais commencé à avoir peur de la façon dont je voyait Malefoy sous un autre regard, qui était par ailleurs affectueux…  
Heureusement pour moi, ce jour-là était un dimanche et j'étais restée une bonne partie de la matinée, plongé dans mes réflexions tumultueuses.

Toute la journée, je n'avais pas réussis à m'enlever le Serpentard de la tête. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais comme ça, mais malgré tout j'étais contente de me rendre compte qu'il avait un cœur et que lui aussi avait ses propres sensibilités.

Le soir venu, je repartis à la même tour. Non pas pour avoir un peu de solitude, mais en espérant retrouver le jeune homme de mes pensées au même endroit.

Je me doute bien, que pour vous cela doit vous sembler aberrent, voir même impossible un changement aussi rapide et étrange, sachant que nous nous détestons depuis six années consécutives. Seulement, imaginez-vous, un jeune homme de votre âge, que vous avez toujours vus insensible, méchant, sans cœur, tout cela à la fois, et j'en passe, et que passé deux mois de vacances a totalement changé, jusqu'à ses idéaux. Je pense, que même vous vous seriez curieux, voire même attiré par quelqu'un de si mystérieux. Bien évidemment à ce moment là je ne voulais pas me rendre compte que j'éprouvais de l'amour pour mon soit disant ennemis.

Ce soir là, au moment où j'allais repartir déçue, je vis Drago arriver. Au lieu de repartir en me voyant, il finit de gravir les escaliers menant au sommet de la tour.

Il s'assit sur un banc non loin de moi sans briser le silence. Il regardait l'horizon, avec le coucher du soleil qui se terminait. Moi je le regardais, il avait l'air serein, sans colère. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça, à part dans mon rêve, ce qui me troubla énormément et me fit même détourner mon regard.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, il finit par parler:

-Granger, j'ai bien réfléchis, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je veux te parler de ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis à propos des Mangemorts, de Tu-Sais-Qui et surtout de mon père…

-Je t'écoute, et je te promets que je n'en parlerais à personne. Lui assurais-je.

-Bon cette histoire remonte à ma naissance… Personne n'est au courant de cela…  
Ma mère était enceinte de deux enfants, des faux jumeaux. C'est à dire moi et une fille qui s'appelle Léna. Lorsque nous sommes nés, nous avons été choyés par nos parents, car moi j'étais l'héritier de la famille et elle mettrait un enfant au monde afin de perpétuer notre lignée. Bref, nos parents étaient heureux, et nous aussi…

Je l'écoutais patiemment, étonnée de savoir qu'il avait une sœur jumelle, et impatiente de savoir la suite…

-Nous avons grandis ensemble jusqu'à nos 6 ans. Déjà que depuis un an je faisais de la magie sans arrêt lorsque je faisais un caprice ou autre, alors que ma sœur n'accomplissait rien. À ce moment là, mon père a décidé de l'emmener au ministère de la magie afin de lui faire passer des tests, puisque comme tu le sais déjà, ma famille a toujours eu des relations dans les hauts lieux… ce qui en résultat fut le début des ennuis. Les tests révélèrent que Léna n'avait aucune disposition à la magie, elle était une moldue. Tu dois sûrement comprendre qu'il était fou de rage. De ce fait le lendemain il prit l'emmena dans un orphelinat moldue, et l'y déposa sans que j'ai eu le temps de lui dire au revoir…

Je me souviendrais toujours de ses yeux pendant qu'il racontait cette histoire, il avait les larmes aux yeux. 

-Les années passèrent, je n'étais plus le même, sans ma sœur… Mes parents ne s'entendaient plus, mon père était odieux avec moi et m'appris à cacher mes sentiments, et même à faire abstraction de toute tristesse et seulement faire ressortir la colère qui est en moi… je fus un très bon élève pour cela et curieusement je n'en voulais pas à mon père d'avoir abandonné Léna.  
Mais un jour, à mon grand étonnement je reçus une lettre d'elle. Je me souviendrais toujours de la joie que j'ai ressentis pour la première fois depuis des années…

-Quand as-tu eu de ses nouvelles? Demandais-je.

-Il y a deux ans. Elle m'avais marqué son adresse. Trois jours plus tard j'avais réussi à faire croire que j'allais retrouver Pansy au chemin de traverse alors que j'allais essayer de la voir chez elle. Ce jour là restera le plus beau de ma vie. Nous nous sommes reconnus immédiatement. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Jusqu'à cet été nous sommes restés en contact par différents stratagèmes inventé à l'intention de nos parents respectifs puisqu'elle s'était faite adopter rapidement.  
Seulement cet été, mon père se demandant pourquoi je voulais absolument aller toutes les semaines au chemin de traverse m'avait suivi jusque là-bas. Il nous a vus et a tout de suite reconnu Léna. Il a bondi jusque vers nous et a tué Léna de sang froid devant moi, sans que j'ai le temps de réagir. Elle m'a regardé en mourant… Depuis ce jour là je me suis enfuis de chez moi, en lançant au préalable à mon père que jamais je ne deviendrais un Mangemort et un larbin pour un fou comme Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Oh, je suis désolée pour ta sœur… ça a dû être horrible pour toi! Lui dis-je compatissante.

-Je ne veux pas que tu ais pitié, je voulais juste que tu sache que ma rédemption si je peux dire, est réelle. Me répondit-il sur la défensive.

-Je n'ai pas de pitié, ce n'est pas ça Malefoy. Je dis juste que de voir sa sœur jumelle mourir devant ses yeux alors que c'est son propre qui l'a tué, doit être quelque chose de difficile à vivre…

-Bon je dois retourner à mon dortoir. Bonne nuit Granger…

-Bonne nuit… Drago… lui répondis-je incertaine.  
-Merci de m'avoir écouté Hermione…

Et il partit sans rien ajouter.

J'étais bouleversée par son histoire. Lucius Malefoy était encore pire que ce que je croyais…

Les journées passèrent sans que ni lui, ni moi nous nous voyons. Moi parce que je me rendais compte que l'attention que je lui porte était de l'ordre de l'affection au-delà de l'amitié et lui je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Finalement environ un mois plus tard, nous sommes retournés à notre tour, car dans la journée, pendant le cours de potion il m'avait donné rendez-vous à 21h précise. Je me souviens qu'il était nerveux et qu'il avait l'air inquiet.

-Bonsoir, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller! Lui dis-je immédiatement.

-Salut… disons que j'ai quelques ennuis…

-Encore à cause des autres Serpentards?

-Non, cette fois c'est avec les Mangemorts… ils ont appris je ne sais pas comment, que j'avais aidé le ministère cet été en leur donnant des informations sur les mange morts…

-Mais il faut que tu contact le ministre pour lui demander un escorte! Tu ne peux pas rester en danger!

-Hermione, écoute moi, je dois me rendre au manoir de ma famille. Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais je ne veux pas me cacher toute ma vie. Je tenais à te dire merci pour tout, ces derniers jours tu as été là pour moi et je ne t'en serais jamais assez reconnaissent.

-C'est normal, j'avais remarqué que tu avais changé et que justement ce changement t'apportais de gros problèmes, je voulais t'aider.

-Merci… je vais devoir y aller. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Et à ce moment là il s'est approché de moi et m'a déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Ce baiser avait un goût d'adieu. Je me rappelle que j'ai versé une larme de tristesse car je savais que je ne pourrais pas le faire changer d'avis…

Il s'éloigna de moi sans un regard en arrière, il était déterminé et moi j'étais effondrée… Ce fut la dernière fois que je le vis. Notre histoire fut éphémère mais jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Je l'aime, et je l'aimerais toute ma vie. J'avais appris à le connaître, j'avais découvert son secret, que personne d'autre ne découvrira jamais. Je sais que ma vie a changé à jamais. Même Harry et Ron ne savent pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre Drago et moi. Je suis malheureuse, mais pour lui je résiste, car je veux le venger et venger sa sœur. Je n'aurais de répit que lorsque j'aurais accomplis cela; et à ce moment là peut-être que je pourrais recommencer à vivre…

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------

bonjour!   
je souhaite pouvoir améliorer mon style, alors si vous pouvez me dire ce qui va et ne va pas j'en serais ravis. merci d'avance.


End file.
